KING OF THE HILL- Daniel .1 --complete--
THIS COMPETITION SERVES NO PURPOSE WHATSOEVER OTHER THAN THE SATISFACTION THAT EVENTUALLY ONE PERSON SHALL BE CROWNED THE KING OF ALGEBRIC EQUATIONS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT FUCKING UP/EDITING THESE RULES IN ANY MATTER TO TURN THE FAVOUR TOWARDS YOURSELF OR ANOTHER THAN YOU'RE ELIMINATED IMMEDIATELY AND DANIEL GAINS AN EXTRA HEART. Kings The first King of the Algebric Equations Wikia's K.O.T.H competition is Qwerasdf4321 who gained the title on the Friday, 13th of July 2012. As per suggestion, he will be able to 1. Make a rule and also change any he wants. Meaning that, in the worst case scenario (And probably the most likely) He will be able to eliminate all the following rules and then aply something that works in his favour 2. Have an advantage in this competition. As such, it will only apply to the Second hill, not the ones afterwards unless he wins this one as well. 'THE QWERASDF4321 RULE(S)' ---- To see the original rules, please see the Codex of the King of the Hill ---- Well it is rather difficult with the little circumstances of our competition. But I have in mind an elimination tournament where we we all aim to kill each other with any amount of possibilities instead of holding the tree, the last man standing holds the tree FOREVER. But no king rules forever and all that philosophical yada yada yada. However, we are prohibited with some rules A. You are only allowed three saves from death (activating some random invincibility power or something), when you run out, the next time you are specified that you are killed, you are eliminated. B. No god powers or commanding armies or any of the sort. C. As the previous winner, I gain an additional save.I am also not limited to means of certain death e.g Matthew shoots an unavoidable laser at Daniel but it misses because he's too baller having won the previous King of the Hill. D. You cannot kill multiple people e.g Peter sends a swarm of walruses to gobble up Nori and Daran who are currently locked in fierce combat with sheep, riddles, blades and Ben Lau. I can't really see it working BUT LET'S TRY ANYWAY. I can also eliminate anyone at any point with the game. E. With the agreement of Nowie, Daniel and James, a new rule was proposed. Those that are on ONE heart, can choose to trade their life to create a super attack that, under no circumstances whatsoever, can be avoided or recovered from. As such, if I were to attack Daniel, he would not be able to avoid it, and for the remainder of the game, even with recovers, he would be stuck at a limit of three hearts. The conditions of this are: 1. The attack must be as fancy or creative as possible 2. You MUST be on one heart only to use this move. NEW RULE Not so much a rule but just to make things easier. But, if you kill somebody, then could you please put (-1 life) after your sentance so that I know that it counts as a death? So for example: Riddler kills Goett with a giant greatsword (-1 life) Blah Blah Blah How this works will be that, there will be an imaginary hill: That's me riding my bike to the tree. Anyways, the goal of this page will be to see who holds the longest hold over the hill. The rules are simple: Status I think that's all for now so uhh..yeah, have fun. Obviously I will start, and I will make sure to link this to the front page. A WINNER is decided when the owner gains control for over 9 days. OBJECTIVE- GAIN CONTROL OF THE TREE ACTIVE PLAYERS- Qwerasdf4321: WINNER Goett: ELIMINATED FlyingWalrus9999: QUIT. FOR GOOD. Yeah yeah yeah. Tyrael Archangel of Justice: ELIMINATED Nowie Sheep: ELIMINATED Anybody else I forgot, please put your username in the comments...we should really make a list of these things SHAPE OF THE TREE- TREE ELIMINATED USERS- NOWIE SHEEP (RULE E. TWO HEARTS WERE DESTROYED BY DANIEL) CURRENT USER IN CONTROL OF THE TREE (NOTE, THIS WILL BE UPDATED EVERY 24 HOURS OR WHEN I FIND TIME)- None so far (OPEN FOR EDIT BY OTHER USERS Afterword If you would like to insert a rule, please post it on my talkpage FIRST before changing it otherwise it may turn into something like: Rule 99999- Matthew is a German. Pleae stop with the Nazi jokes. Likewise, if you have anything else you would like to add in, please post it onto my talkpage which can be found here: http://thealgebricequation.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:NowiePark Well then: LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN Category:King of the Hill